


Home

by VickeyStar



Category: Deepwater Horizon (Movie), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stiles is Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Stiles comes home from the Deepwater Horizon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's something.   
> I take any and all feedback and requests for the fandoms I've done.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar   
> PS- still posting on itouch, so yeah...

He was secretly glad when nobody from Beacon Hills was at the hotel.   
Logically, he knew nobody could afford the trip from California down to Mexico, but it was the pack. They managed to do crazy things on a daily basis.   
He shook his head at Mike, who offered to drive him home. That man needed to spend time with his family, and Stiles wasn't getting in the way of that.   
His arm still twinged in pain and he doubted he would ever get all of the mud out of his ears and the scent of smoke out of his nose.   
He ignores this as he slung a backpack over his shoulder and got on a bus.   
It took three days.   
Much longer than the Pack's multiple trips to Mexico, and Stiles was a little worried that they would drive down.   
Anyways, he looked up at his home, and saw all of the Pack's cars on the street.   
The neighbors must hate them.   
Stiles walked up to the front door and knocked.   
When his dad opened it, he didn't look, and was talking to someone. When he faced Stiles, he froze.   
Stiles could barely breathe, eyes going glassy.   
"Hi." He spoke, and he heard the Pack scrambling up and running towards the door.   
Suddenly, he was in his dad's arms, and his face was shoved into his dad's shoulder. He hugged him back with a grin, tear starting to fall.   
"Stiles?" He looked up to see Scott and Lydia staring at him in awe. He smirked a little.   
Hugs were given.   
The entire Pack smothered their human, for the rest of the week, and they made sure he accepted the damn architecture college's offer.   
edn


End file.
